miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:CzarnyKiciuś/Miraculum: Tikki i Plagg...
Czesia! To będzie moje drugie opko (jakby). Tym razem będą w nim występować (trutututu...) Tikki i Plagg!!! Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba, więc jeśli ktoś to przeczyta, proszę o koma (kotek też prosi). OK, to zaczynam... ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ ~ 5000 lat temu ~ Wiele lat temu powstały przedmioty o wielkiej magicznej mocy. Tę biżuterię określono mianem "Miraculum". Na przestrzeni wieków bohaterowie wspierali się ich potęgą, by ratować ludzkość. Były jednak dwa, których moc znacznie przewyższała inne. Kolczyki Biedronki (zamieszkiwane przez Tikki, obecna właścicielka - Marinette Dupain-Cheng) pozwalające stworzyć coś z niczego i pierścień Czarnego Kota (zamieszkiwany przez Plagga, obecny właściciel - Adrien Agreste) niszczący wszystko. Legenda głosi, że kto zdobędzie oba, posiądzie boską siłę. Władca Ciem chce je zdobyć za wszelką cenę, wykorzystując miraculum Motyla (broszka zamieszkiwana przez Nuru). Przez jego zamiary Biedronka i Czarny Kot zostają powołani do istnienia. Pozostałe miracula to: - Lisa (naszyjnik) - Żółwia (bransoletka zamieszkiwana przez Weiji) - Pszczoły (grzebień) - Pawia (broszka). ________________________________________________________________________________________________ To był taki prolog. Mam nadzieję, że was nie zanudziłam i że ktoś to przeczyta. Pamiętajcie, koteł prosi o komy...thumb|Dajcie komy. Plosę... !!!UWAGA!!! Tu też będę pisać nowe części, zawsze z perspektywy Plagga i Tikki. Dzienkujem. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ domu Marinette - Marinette! Obudź się! Marinette! Mari! (pół {roku} godziny później) Marinette!!!!!!!!! - Jeszcze 5 minut... - I się spóźnisz do szkoły!!!!!! - Aaaaa, dobra już wstaję! Ech, ta Marinette... Zawsze tak z nią jest. Ale to takie urocze! - Tikki! Chodź na ciastka! Ale mimo wad, ma też ona mnóstwo zalet i jest wspaniałą przyjaciółką. Choć czasami zachowuje się dość zabawnie, np. gdy rozmawia z Adrienem. Plagg też zawsze się z tego śmieje. Chodź Plagg mógłby być milszy dla swojego opiekuna, a nie ciągle wymuszać na nim ten śmierdzący camembert. szkole, na lekcji Marinette jak zwykle się potknęła. Oczywiście przez tą wredną jędzę {wow, Tikki, tego się nie spodziewałam}. Gdybym mogła się ujawnić to tak bym jej nagadała... Nie, to niemożliwe, jest dopiero początek pierwszej lekcji, a Plagg zjadł już cały ser?! O jejciu, ale z niego żarłok. lekcjach - Tikki, co o tym myślisz? - Jej, przepiękna sukienka. Marinette, jesteś wspaniałą projektantką. - Dziękuję Tikki. Tak, marzeniem Marinette jest zostać sławną projektantką. I chodzić z Adrienem. Ona wiecznie o nim mówi, ale się nie dziwię. Adrien to bardzo miły chłopak. W przeciwieństwie do jego Kwami. Plagg mógłby czasem zadbać o swojego przyjaciela, a nie tylko o swój żołądek. - (ktoś tam, gdzieś tam) Aaaaaaaa!!! Ratunku!!! - Marinette! Władca Ciem znów zaatakował! Musisz się przemienić! - Masz rację. Tikki, kropkuj! Marinette znów uratowała Paryż. Jak chyba codziennie. Ale Czarny Kot też się dobrze spisał. Szkoda, że nie mogę powiedzieć Marinette, kim on jest naprawdę. Chociaż pewnie gdyby się dowiedziała to by się przewróciła. O nic. - Tikki, ciasteczka! - Dziękuję ci Marinette. Jesteś bardzo miła. - Och, Tikki... u Adriena - Plagg, wstawaj śpiochu! - Dobra, dobra. Gdzie mój camembert?! - Weź sobie! Ech, Adrien jest taki dziwny. Chce mu się chodzić do szkoły. I nie lubi camemberta. szkole Zjadłem już cały camembert. I nadal jestem głodny. Zaraz wymuszę na Adrienie trochę sera. szkole - Adrien, jestem głodny!!! Daj mi jeść!!! - Plagg! Zjadłeś dzisiaj tonę tego sera! Nie wystarczy ci?! - Nie!!! Daj mi mój ser!!! - Przecież wiesz gdzie leży. - Nie, mój drogi. Ja wiem gdzie leżał. - Nie mów mi, że zjadłeś cały ser?! - Dobrze, nie mówię. - Ech... Masz. I się nim zapchaj. - (ktoś tam, gdzieś tam) Aaaaaaaaaaaaa! Pomocy! - Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! - Nie znowu... To jest codziennie, aż nudne... walce - Adrien!!! Daj mi camembert!!! jestem głodny!!! Głodny!!! - Masz i siedź cicho! - A ty znowu myślisz o Biedronce... - A ty znowu myślisz o serze... Ech, Adrien i ta jego Biedronka. Gdyby nie Tikki, powiedziałbym mu, kim jest jego ukochana. Ale Kwami Biedronki zabiłaby mnie wtedy. Mimo, że zwykle jest spokojna. Obrazek: ________________________________________________________________________________________________ To już na dzisiaj koniec. Przykro mi. :( Hahaha, żartuję, cieszę się, bo już mnie boli ręka ;) Nexcik idzie: trutututu tutu! ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Marinette - Marinette! Mari! Marinette!!! - Co? - Wstawaj! - Przecież jest sobota... - Ale ktoś do ciebie przyszedł! - Co?! Kto?! Jak?! - Niespodzianka, a teraz wstawaj! Ech, wyczuwam obecność Plagga, czyli Adrien postanowił odwiedzić przyjaciółkę. Dziwne, Plagg jest poddenerwowany... Pewnie dostał za mało sera. - A-a-a-a-a-adrien???!!! - Cześć, Marinette. - A-a-a-ale c-c-co t-t-ty t-t-t-tutaj r-r-r-robisz??? - Przyszedłem do ciebie... A co? Jeśli ci przeszkadzam, to mogę sobie iść... - Nie, nie, tylko poczekaj chwilkę, zaraz wrócę! Mari Pomogłam Marinette pozdejmować zdjęcia Adriena, bo wiedziałam, że gdyby on je zobaczył, to Mari spaliłaby się ze wstydu, hihihi. - Adrien, możesz już wejść! - Marinette, chciałbym cię o coś zapytać... Proszę, tylko nie to, tylko nie to, tylko nie... - Tak, Adrien? - Czy ty... Proszę nie, nie, nie... -...przyszłabyś na moją imprezę urodzinową? Ufff... Czuję, że Plagg też jest spokojniejszy... - T-t-tak, jasne, a kiedy? - Za tydzień. - Dobrze, przyjdę... - Mam nadzieję, że jak zaproszę kilka osób, a potem powiem to tacie, to nie odmówi... - Ja też, przecież to byłaby wspaniała impra, nie? - Uhm, too pa muszę iść zaprosić jeszcze kilka osób, a ty byłaś pierwsza na mojej liście. (puścił do niej oczko, zupełnie jak Czarny Kot) Rany, już się bałam, że Adrien domyśla się kim jest Biedronka... Plagg chyba też się o to martwił. - Tikki, słyszysz? Adrien mnie zaprosił! I to jako pierwszą! - Lubi cię. - Tak, to wiem, ale zauważyłaś... - Co? - To, że wychodząc, zachował się trochę jak Czarny Kot... O.O, tylko się nie domyśl... - Ale o co ci chodzi? - O to, że miał dokładnie ten sam uśmiech na twarzy. To jest bardzo dziwne... - Eeee, spokojnie, może po prostu tak ci się wydawało... - Być może Tikki. wieczór Cały dzień myślałam o tym, co by się stało, gdyby się dowiedzieli... Jednak cieszę się, że Plagg nic nie powiedział Adrienowi, bo czasami nie umie utrzymać języka za zębami. Marinette Wczoraj Adrien cały dzień myślał o Marinette i Biedronce, tak na przemian... A dzisiaj jeszcze do niej przyszedł z samego rana, mam nadzieję, że nic się nie domyślił, bo szczerze, trochę boję się Tikki... - Cześć Marinette. (reszte se przeczytajta tam wyżej, nie chce mi się tego pisać) - Możesz już wejść, Adrien! - Marinette, ja chciałbym cię o coś zapytać... Nie, tylko nie to, proszę Adrien, Tikki mnie zabije... - Tak, Adrien? - Czy ty... Proszę Adrien, nie mów tego, to nie będę jadł cameberta do końca dnia (chyba, że do odzyskania energii)... -...przyszłabyś na moją imprezę urodzinową? Ufffffff... Ale nie będzie camembrta... Trudno, przynajmniej będę żył, ale ser, ale życie... (dalej czytajta se sami, tam wyżej) Adriena - Adrien, ty wiesz, że się martwiłem o jedną rzecz, że ją powiesz tak bardzo, że obiecałem sobie, że jeśli tego nie powiesz, to nie zjem camemberta do końca dnia? I wiesz, straciłem ser... - A czego miałem nie mówić? - Nie ważne. - Jak mi powiesz to dostaniesz camembert... - Nie, moje życie jest ważniejsze... - Dobra, nie ważne. - A poza tym, uśmiechnąłeś się do Marinette w stylu Czarnego Kota. - I co z tego? - Miej nadzieję, że się nie domyśli. - Spoko. wieczorem Ech, Władca Ciem sobie odpuścił. Nie wiem, czy się cieszyć, czy smucić. Był dzień wolny, ale nie było sera. Ech... I obrazek: ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Siema! Mam nexta! Sory, że późno, ale trzeba wracać do szkoły po 5 dniach lenistwa... ________________________________________________________________________________________________ później, dom Marinette Och, Marinette jeszcze śpi, a jest godzina 11! Te przemiany w Biedronkę ją wymęczają... Dobrze, że to sobota... Chwila, chwila sobota?! O 18 jest impreza u Adriena! - Marinette!!! Wstawaj natychmiast!!! - Co? Jeszcze trochę... - Nie jeszcze trochę!!! Masz 7 godzin!!! {ale mało, nie?} - Do czego? - Do imprezy u Adriena!!! - Co?! O nie!!! Zapomnianiałam!!! Muszę kupić prezent!!! I się ładnie ubrać!!! Tikki, pomóż mi!!! - Spokojnie Mari... Masz jeszcze trochę czasu. Wstawaj i idziesz na zakupy! - Nie!!! Chcę dać mu prezent, który sama zrobię. - OK, to ty tu rządzisz. Ech, ta Mari... Ciągle się spieszy... Ale przynajmniej jest miła i urocza. {Tikki, ty jesteś urocza!} - Tikki, jesteś głodna?! - Nie, dziękuję, już coś zjadłam! Marinette jest taka opiekuńcza... Zawsze myśli o innych, ale nigdy o sobie. W przeciwieństwie do tego wiecznie głodnego żarłoka, Plagga. - Marinette! Uszykować ci ubrania? - Tak, dziękuję Tikki, jesteś kochana! Hm... Aha! Ta spódniczka (czerwona), do tego śliczna bluzeczka (czarna) i te buty (czerwono - czarne {Tikki, nie przerób jej na Biedronkę, bo Adrien się domyśli...}). 17 - Marinette, co uszykowałaś dla Adriena? - Taką czarną bluzę z kapturem, na którym są kocie uszka. Będzie wyglądał zabawnie i taaaaak słodko... Eeee, kocie uszy? Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie zauważy podobieństwa... - Choć się ubrać! minut później - I jak? - Och, Mari wyglądasz pięknie! Teraz siadaj. - OK, ty tu rządzisz. (Tikki rozpuściła Marinette włosy i nałożyła jej delikatny czarno-czerwony makijaż) Adriena - Cześć Adrien! - Wow... Cześć Marinette... Wyglądasz prześlicznie... - (zarumieniona) Dziękuję... {wow... Marinette... nie jąkasz się...} Ech, czuję co robi Plagg. To samo co zawsze. {czyli pożera tony camemberta} Czy on mógłby choć raz go nie jeść? {tydzień temu nie jadł, nadrabia zaległości} - Marinette, chcesz zatańczyć? - Tak, chętnie... Och, to takie romantyczne! Marinette i Adrien razem tańczą! I to wolnego! Uroczo! {tak, Tikki, zgadzam się, miłość jest w powietrzu, hehe} (impreza skończyła się koło 23, więc wszyscy nocowali u Adriena, Marinette w jego pokoju {to, to... przez tamtą scenę!!! nie moja wina, nie moja!!!} i to z nim spała {bez skojarzeń mi tu!!! o czym wy myślicie???!!!}) godzina 6:00 {to już wiem, czemu Adrien zawsze wyrabia się do szkoły} - Adrien!!! Wstawaj!!! Daj mi ser!!! Jestem najgłodniejszym kotem na świecie!!! Daj mi seeeer!!! Daj mi mój camembert!!! Adrien!!! {jak mistrz Fu z nim wytrzymywał, eh...} - Plagg!!! Ucisz się!!! Weź sobie ten swój śmierdzący ser!!! Wiesz gdzie leży! - Eeeee... Adrien, w tym pokoju już nie ma nawet okruszka sera... - Co proszę???!!! {i je-but patelnią w Plagga!!!} - No co? Tydzień temu się powstrzymałem i teraz jestem głodny!!! I to bardzo!!! - Ucisz się! Zaraz ci przyniosę! Tylko siedź cicho!!! (po chwili przynosi ser dla Plagga, który wreszcie się ucisza) Już ci lepiej?! - Tak. Nie. Może. - Co ty znowu chcesz? - Więcej sera. - Plagg!!! Zachowujesz się jak świnia!!! - Jestem kotem, jestem czarny i nie przypominam świni. - Owszem przypominasz. Zachowaniem. - No dziękuję ci bardzo. Nie odzywam się do ciebie. - To twój problem. Znów nie dostaniesz sera. - Nieeee!!! Daj mi ser!!! - Miałeś się nie odzywać. - Przepraszam!!! Tylko mnie nie głódź!!! - No, nareszcie. godzin później - Cześć Adrien! - Wow... Cześć Marinette... Wyglądasz prześlicznie... - Dziękuję... (Ech, Adrien i te dziewczyny... Niech się zdecyduje na jedną, chociaż w sumie... To jest jedna. Wyczuwam obecność Tikki przy tej dziewczynie. Zawsze i wszędzie. O nie! Adrien, serio?! Tańczysz z nią wolnego? Chociaż miszczuniu coś o tym wspominał, że gdy będą parą, to mamy im powiedzieć. A oni są coraz bliżej tego. 23 Nie no, wszystko rozumiem, ale nie to... Adrien spać z dziewczyną, tak od razu {co wy sobie myślicie??? wstyd i hańba wam!!!} Wiem, że dała ci tą bluzę, w której mianowicie przypominasz Czarnego Kota, czyli siebie, ale... ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Koniec. I kropka. Siemansio. Mam nexta. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ poniedziałek - Mari!!!!!!!!!!! {wiecie, rutyna} - Uhm? - Za 15 minut zaczyna się lekcja!!! (wyskoczyła z łóżka, jakby parzyło) Ech, ta Marinette... Taka wspaniała Biedronka, a jednak śpioch wszech czasów. - Tikki! Wychodzimy! - Już lecę! Ale nigdy nie zapomina o innych. I jest przemilutka. {Tikki, ty opisujesz siebie...} I zakochana w Adrienie. To bardzo dobrze się składa, bo jak myślę, Adrien też coś do niej czuje. Tylko trzeba mu to uświadomić. godzin później - Tikki! Halo! Słyszysz mnie? - Co? Nie, przepraszam, zamyśliłam się... - To nic. Ale muszę się przemienić. Tikki, kropkuj! Nawet jak siedzę w tych kolczykach to mogę myśleć. Trzeba by Adriena i Mari zeswatać. {to pomysł Alyi!!!} I przy okazji Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota. - Odkropkuj! - Wspaniale wam poszło! Jak zwykle zresztą. - Och, Tikki... Ty tak mówisz zawsze. - Ależ to prawda. Wiesz o tym dobrze. - Oczywiście... W ogóle, to o czym tak ciągle myślisz? - Eeee... O... Mistrzu Fu! Czasem mi go brakuje. Był wspaniałym opiekunem. - A ja nie jestem? - Marinette, przecież wiesz, że jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. - Wiem, spokojnie, tylko tak mówię. - Idź już lepiej spać, jutro sprawdzian z historii. - Masz rację. Dobranoc Tikki! - Dobranoc Mari. poniedziałek - Plagg!!! {też rutyna} - Uhm? - Masz swój ser! (poleciał do sera jakby go nie widział od wieków {czyli wczorajszego wieczora}) Ech, ten Adrien... Taki wspaniały Czarny Kot, a tak mało karmi. - Plagg! Wychodzimy! - Już lecę... Zawsze daje mi za mało sera. I lubi szkołę. I jest zakochany w Biedronce. W sumie to dobrze się składa, bo i tak muszą być parą. Trzeba by ich zeswatać. {co wy z tym dzisiaj???} godzin później - Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! - Nie znowu... Nawet jak siedzę w tym pierścionku to mogę myśleć. Ale mi się nie chce. Robię się głodny... - Plagg, schowaj pazury! - Daj mi ser!!! Gdzie mój camembert???!!! Jestem głodny!!! Głodny, słyszysz?! Ja chcę ser!!! - Masz i siedź cicho! - Ty nie myśl o tej Biedronce. Jutro sprawdzian z historii. - O nie! Zapomniałem! Dzięki za przypomnienie Plagg! - W zamian daj mi ser! - Ech, mogłem się nie odzywać. Masz. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Koniec, do zob jutro i w innym opku. Hej! Trochę mnie nie było, bo nauka... Przez tą głupią gegrę wena mi wysiadła! Ale nie będę przedłużać: ________________________________________________________________________________________________ dom Mari - Marinette!!! Wstań wreszcie bo się spóźnisz na sprawdzian z historii!!! - Co? A tak, już wstaję! Ech, cała Marinette. Potrafi uratować Paryż, ale wstać z łóżka to już nie. - Tikki! Idziemy! szkole Marinette... Dobrze, że się nie potykasz tak jako Biedronka, bo Czarny Kot łapałby cię zdecydowanie częściej. Chociaż to by było takie słodkie! - O nie... Totalnie nic nie umiem... - Mari... Hej... - (Adrien postanowił pomóc przyjaciółce, podając jej karteczkę z odpowiedziami) - Dzięki... Uuu... Mari, nie zająknęłaś się... To chyba dobrze, nie? Ciekawe, kiedy w końcu się odważy powiedzieć mu, że go kocha. Spodziewam się, że trochę czasu minie... szkole - Marinette! Poczekaj chwilkę! - To ja was zostawiam... - Alya! Jak możesz! - Eee, przeszkadzam ci? - Nie, tylko... Nie ważne. Co chciałeś? - No bo ja... Chciałbym cię zaprosić do kina. Jest bardzo fajny film jutro o 18... - Tak, jasne, oczywiście!!! - To ja po ciebie przyjdę jutro o 17:30, OK? - Tak. Paaaa! - Pa. Hihihi, Marinette idzie na randkę! I to z chłopakiem, którego kocha i jednocześnie odtrąca... To będzie bardzo ciekawe... - Alya! - Taak? - Adrien zaprosił mnie do kina! Uwierzysz?! - Naprawdę?! To wspaniale! Kiedy? - Jutro o 18! - Tylko się nie spóźnij, hahaha! - No co ty! Do kina z Adrienem? - No, nie wypada spóźniać się na randki... - Ej! To nie randka! - Owszem, randka! - A może? - Idź już lepiej do domu. Panno zakochana. - Phi. Pa! - Pa! domu Mari, wieczór - Tikki! Właśnie sobie uświadomiłam, że Adrien zaprosił mnie na randkę! A co jeśli spanikuję? Albo powiem coś źle? Albo znowu zacznę się jąkać?! - Nie panikuj. Nic nie powiesz źle. I ostatnio się nie jąkasz, zauważyłaś? - Tak, ale... - Nie ma żadnego ale! Będzie dobrze! A teraz idź już spać. - Dobranoc Tikki. - Dobranoc. dom Adriena - Plagg! Wstawaj leniu! Idziemy! - Co? A gdzie mój camembert? - Zjesz po drodze. Zaraz się spóźnimy! Nie wierzę. Adrien się prawie spóźnił. Prawie jak ta dziewczyna, Marinette. I dał mi za mało camemberta! A ja jestem głodny! szkole - O nie... Totalnie nic nie umiem... - Mari... Hej... - (Adrien postanowił pomóc przyjaciółce, podając jej karteczkę z odpowiedziami) - Dzięki... Adrien, czyżbyś właśnie dawał ściągi koleżance? Jej nic nie dawaj, tylko mi! Zgłodniałem!!! szkole - Marinette! Poczekaj chwilkę! - To ja was zostawiam... - Alya! Jak możesz! - Eee, przeszkadzam ci? - Nie, tylko... Nie ważne. Co chciałeś? - No bo ja... Chciałbym cię zaprosić do kina. Jest bardzo fajny film jutro o 18... - Tak, jasne, oczywiście!!! - To ja po ciebie przyjdę jutro o 17:30, OK? - Tak. Paaaa! - Pa. Hehehe, Adrien idzie na randkę. I to z dziewczyną, którą jedncześnie kocha i odtrąca... To będzie bardzo ciekawe... dom Adriena - Adrien idzie na randkę! Adrien idzie na randkę! - Plagg! - No co? Idziesz na randkę! - Czy jak ci dam camembert to się uciszysz? - Ser!!! - Wreszcie. Adrien idzie na randkę! A ja się będę z tego śmiał! Bo nawet nie wie, że ta dziewczyna to Biedronka! Hahaha! Adrien idzie na randkę! ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Koniec, bo jeszcze inne opko muszę napisać By, by!!! Bonjour! Dobra, bo się rozpiszę, a już to dzisiaj zrobiłam i pisałam i mi się wymyśliło mega długie słowo i... STOP!!! Piszę nexta: ________________________________________________________________________________________________ rano, dom Marinette - Tikki! Wstawaj! Mam dla ciebie ciasteczka! - O, Marinette, wstałaś przed budzikiem? - Tak! W końcu się nie spóźnię do szkoły! Choć to podejrzane... - Nie. Po prostu jesteś szczęśliwa z powodu randki z Adrienem. - To nie jest randka! To jest eee... Spotkanie przyjacielskie! - Akurat. Nie chcesz uwierzy, prawda? - Ech, tak... A jeśli akuma zaatakuje? Popsuje nam film. Swoją drogą, ciekawe na co zabierze mnie Adrien... Horror? Komedia? Coś romantycznego? A może tragedia? Albo science-fiction? {pisałabym tak dalej, ale w końcu skończą mi się gatunki filmowe...} - Marinette! Uspokuj się! - Przepraszam Tikki, ale jestem taka podekscytowana! - Wiem. Szykuj się do szkoły, bo jednak się spóźnisz. Jest 7. - Już?! Hihihi, Marinette jest taka zabawna. Ale szczęśliwa, a to najważniejsze. Niech no tylko zostaną parą... Adrien i Marinette. To byłoby urocze. - Tikki, choć! - Już idę! szkole, przed dzwonkiem - Cześć Alya! - Wow, nowość, Marinette nie spóźniła się do szkoły! Co tam u ciebie? Oprócz randki z Adrienem oczywiście... - A co ma być nowego? Ja o niczym innym nie myślę!!! - A ja za to mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. Zamieniasz się miejscami z Nino. - Co???!!! Jeszcze się zemszczę!!! - Za co? Za usadzenie cię z chłopakiem, z którym idziesz dzisiaj na randkę? - Cześć dziewczyny! - Cześć Adrien... - Hejka. Właśnie usadzam z tobą Marinette. - Co? - To co słyszysz. Ja już wszystko wiem... - Aaa... O to ci chodzi. - O co chodzi? - Cześć Nino! Chodzi o to, że siadasz ze mną. - A to z jakiej okazji? - Z okazji randki Marinette i Adriena! - Co? No nieźle brachu! - Hej! Ja tu jestem! - Wiemy, Julio! - Jaka Julio??? - No wiesz, Romeo i Julia... Hahaha - (Adi i Mari) Ej!!! Nie wiedziałam, że Alya jest aż taka. Żeby od razu usadzać ich ze sobą? A tak w ogóle to w Romeo i Julii się pozabijali. A Adrien i Marinette chyba nie mają takiego zamiaru, nie? rano, dom Adriena - Plagg! Plagg!!! - Czego? - Idziemy! - Teraz śpię. - Mam camembert... - Serek!!! Daj mi go!!! - To tu wreszcie przyjdź! Adrien jest wredny. Budzić mnie i dawać tylko 10 krążków camemberta?! To zdecydowanie za mało. Jestem głodny! - Cześć dziewczyny! - Cześć Adrien... - Hejka. Właśnie usadzam z tobą Marinette. - Co? - To co słyszysz. Ja już wszystko wiem... - Aaa... O to ci chodzi. - O co chodzi? - Cześć Nino! Chodzi o to, że siadasz ze mną. - A to z jakiej okazji? - Z okazji randki Marinette i Adriena! - Co? No nieźle brachu! - Hej! Ja tu jestem! - Wiemy, Julio! - Jaka Julio??? - No wiesz, Romeo i Julia... Hahaha - (Adi i Mari) Ej!!! Hahahaha... Ja nie wierzę własnym uszom!!! Hahaha... To jest takie zabawne! Romeo i Julia!!! Hahahaha... Tylko, że nasz Romeo mało karmi... Hahahaha... ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Reszta będzie... Hm... No nwm... Może? Nie... Albo? Nie, bo to za długo... Eeee... A dobra. Kiedyś na pewno. Sayo nara!!! I pamiętajcie (wzięłam to z tapety z telefonu, mam takie na każdą okazję): Dzisiaj jest perfekcyjny dzień, aby być szczęśliwym. Stosujcie to codziennie, a nie stracicie dobrego humoru!!! Działanie potwierdzone przez instytut CzarnyKiciuś. By!!! Hejcia!!! Przytulasy na początek!!! ^^ ________________________________________________________________________________________________ godz. 16, dom Marinette - Tikki!!! W co jam mam się ubrać???!!! - Spokojnie. Zaraz coś wybierzemy. Co tam masz? - Na pewno nic ładnego. - Och Mari... Z tej Marinette jest niezła panikara. I pesymistka trochę też. - A może założysz tę sukienkę? - Nie, ona jest nieciekawa... Już wiem! Uszyję jakąś!!! - Wspaniały pomysł! Chodźmy pod wieżę Eiffla. Tam coś wymyślę. Ciekawe co tym razem zaprojektuje Mari. - Tikki! Co o tym sądzisz? - Idealne!!! (zaprojektowała czarną koszulkę na ramiączka z czerwonym sercem po środku i czerwoną spódniczkę z czerwoną falbanką na skos) - To idę to uszyć! 17 - Marinette! Ubieraj się! - Już! (do tego, co zaprojektowała założyła czerwone balerinki i czarne podkolanówki, wzięła też torebkę czarną w czerwone paski) - Wyglądasz pięknie! A teraz siadaj i zamknij oczy. - OK. (Tikki rozpuściła jej włosy i nałożyła delikatnie czerwony błyszczyk na usta) - Gotowe. - Och, Tikki, to wygląda pięknie... - Ty wyglądasz pięknie. 17:30 - Marinette! Ktoś do ciebie przyszedł! - Już idę! Chodź Tikki. - Cześć Mari... Wow. - Co takiego? - Wyglądasz przepięknie... - (zarumieniła się) Dziękuję... kinie, godz. 18 - Co to za film? - Niespodzianka. (chytry uśmieszek {pff... hahaha... przepraszam, musiałam. hahahaha... chytry uśmieszek... xd}) - Mam się bać? - Może. (2-godzinny horror, Mari przytulała się do Adriena) - (szeptem) Kocham cię Mari... - Ja ciebie też Adrien... (pocałowali się{ooo... jakie to romantyczne... <3}) Oho! Nareszcie są parą. Teraz tylko trzeba im powiedzieć. Ale to jak już będą oficjalną parą. {zmieńta statusy na fejsie, hehe} - Odprowadzić cię do domu? - Jak chcesz. - To chodź księżniczko. godz. 18 Adrien idzie na randkę! Adrien jest na randce! Adrien się zabujał! Adrien się całuje! Adrien ma dziewczynę! Adrien ma Biedronkę! Adrien o tym nie wie!... Zaraz! Trzeba mu powiedzieć! Może jutro po szkole... Adrien jest na randce! ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Sorcia, że krótko. Ale tak wyszło. CHWILA, MOMENT!!! PLAGG NIE ZJADŁ CAMEMBERTA!!! TO KOSZMAR!!! A MOŻE NIE... Na przeprosiny, że krótko przytulasy dla każdego. O i spódniczka Mari, żebyście wiedzieli o co biega. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ dom Marinette - Marinette! Twój budzik dzwoni! - Już wstaję! - W końcu wstałaś na czas. - Nie mogę się spóźnić! Ach, Adrien tak na nią działa? W końcu wstaje na czas. Ale dzisiaj trzeba jej powiedzieć. Koniecznie. - Tikki! - Lecę! szkole - Cześć Adrien! Cześć Alya! - Cześć Mari! (chórkiem {albo duetem xd}) - No i co? - Ale co co? - No wczoraj, z Adrienem... - Później ci powiem. - Ooo... Coś czuję, że będzie gorąco! - Alya! - OK, OK. - Chodźmy już do klasy dziewczyny, bo zaraz się spóźnimy! (drrrrr...) ostatniej lekcji - (nagle wparowywując) Jestem Fryzjerka! Chloe! Zapłacisz za wszystko co powiedziałaś na temat mojego salonu! Albo nie... Wszyscy za to zapłacicie! - (szeptem, w tym samym czasie) Tikki, muszę się przemienić.../Plagg, muszę się przemienić... (wybiegli z sali, jak wszyscy, Adrien tylko się przemienił, Mari jeszcze nie) - Tikki... - Marinette! Co ty tu robisz? (Tikki, wpadła do torebki, ale Kot coś zauważył...) - Eeee... Ja się próbuję, eee... Schować! - Aha. Chwila, czy to było Kwami??? - Co? Nie, no coś ty, to tylko, eee... Mój telefon! Pa Kocie, muszę się ukryć! - Hmm... O.O. Kot coś zauważył. Nie tak miał się dowiedzieć! Mam nadzieję, że jednak uwierzył Marinette... - Tikki, kropkuj! - Aha! Wiedziałem! - Co? Kocie, co ty tu robisz?! - Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego tak spanikowałaś. No i proszę, miałem rację. To było Kwami. - Ech, no dobra, masz mnie... - A i owszem, księżniczko. Chodźmy ratować ludzi, potem o tym pogadamy. - Dobra... (pół godziny walki i czary-mary) - Biedronko! Czekaj. Mieliśmy pogadać. - Ale mam mało czasu. - To co? - Ludzie tu są. {a wy jesteśta kosmici...} - U ciebie w domu, za pół godziny. - Jak chcesz. domu Mari - Marinette... - Co, Tikki? - To nie tak miało być. - Ale co? - Inaczej mieliście się dowiedzieć. Wszystko legło w gruzach. Ale już trudno, nie jesteście pierwsi, którzy się dowiadują w inny sposób. - To dobrze, bo już myślałam, że w ogóle mieliśmy się nie dowiedzieć. - Marinette! Ktoś do ciebie! - Już idę mamo! Adrien??? - No, tak... - Co ty tutaj robisz? - No, przyszedłem do ciebie? - Poczekaj tu chwilkę, zaraz wrócę! (zdjęła zdjęcia Adriena) Możesz wejść! - No bo, ja ci muszę coś powiedzieć. Plagg, pokaż się. - Ty jesteś Czarnym Kotem?! - Tak, Biedronsiu! (zaczął się śmiać) - Ej! (rzuciła w niego poduszką, bawili się tak przez chwilę razem z Tikki i Plaggiem) - Muszę już iść. Pa Mari! - Pa Adrien! dom Adriena Ech, trzeba wstać. I po lekcjach powiedzieć Adrienowi o Biedronce. Ale najpierw... - Adrien!!! Wstawaj!!! Daj mi jeść!!! Jestem głodny!!! Chcę mój camembert!!! {wspaniały budzik xd} - Już, już... Plagg, ucisz się!!! Masz ten swój ser i się wreszcie zamknij!!! - Co ty taki nerwowy? - Bo codziennie jest to samo! Mam już tego dosyć! Albo przestaniesz się wydzierać codziennie o świcie, albo przechodzisz na dietę! - Dobrze, dobrze, już nie będę! Ale mnie nie głódź! szkole - Cześć Adrien! Cześć Alya! - Cześć Mari! (chórkiem {albo duetem xd}) - No i co? - Ale co co? - No wczoraj, z Adrienem... - Później ci powiem. - Ooo... Coś czuję, że będzie gorąco! - Alya! - OK, OK. - Chodźmy już do klasy dziewczyny, bo zaraz się spóźnimy! (drrrrr...) ostatniej lekcji - (nagle wparowywując) Jestem Fryzjerka! Chloe! Zapłacisz za wszystko co powiedziałaś na temat mojego salonu! Albo nie... Wszyscy za to zapłacicie! - (szeptem, w tym samym czasie) Tikki, muszę się przemienić.../Plagg, muszę się przemienić... (wybiegli z sali, jak wszyscy, Adrien tylko się przemienił, Mari jeszcze nie) - Tikki... - Marinette! Co ty tu robisz? (Tikki, wpadła do torebki, ale Kot coś zauważył...) - Eeee... Ja się próbuję, eee... Schować! - Aha. Chwila, czy to było Kwami??? - Co? Nie, no coś ty, to tylko, eee... Mój telefon! Pa Kocie, muszę się ukryć! - Hmm... O.O. Adrien coś zauważył. Niech uwierzy Marinette! Tikki mnie zabije! - Tikki, kropkuj! - Aha! Wiedziałem! - Co? Kocie, co ty tu robisz?! - Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego tak spanikowałaś. No i proszę, miałem rację. To było Kwami. - Ech, no dobra, masz mnie... - A i owszem, księżniczko. Chodźmy ratować ludzi, potem o tym pogadamy. - Dobra... (pół godziny walki i czary-mary) - Biedronko! Czekaj. Mieliśmy pogadać. - Ale mam mało czasu. - To co? - Ludzie tu są. - U ciebie w domu, za pół godziny. - Jak chcesz. Adriena - Adrien... - Co, Plagg? - To nie tak miało być. - Ale co? - Inaczej mieliście się dowiedzieć. Wszystko legło w gruzach. Ale już trudno, nie jesteście pierwsi, którzy się dowiadują w inny sposób. - To dobrze, bo już myślałam, że w ogóle mieliśmy się nie dowiedzieć. Marinette - Marinette! Ktoś do ciebie! - Już idę mamo! Adrien??? - No, tak... - Co ty tutaj robisz? - No, przyszedłem do ciebie? - Poczekaj tu chwilkę, zaraz wrócę! (chwilę później) Możesz wejść! - No bo, ja ci muszę coś powiedzieć. Plagg, pokaż się. - Ty jesteś Czarnym Kotem?! - Tak, Biedronsiu! (zaczął się śmiać) - Ej! (rzuciła w niego poduszką, bawili się tak przez chwilę razem z Tikki i Plaggiem) - Muszę już iść. Pa Mari! - Pa Adrien! ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Koniec! Sayo nara amigos! Do kiedyś tam! Już tego nie będę pisać. Bo pisałabym dla samej siebie, a nie po to tu jestem. Koniec. The end. Wasza pisarka: CzarnyKiciuś Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania